Mapping-related service providers (e.g., map data providers, navigation service providers, etc.) face significant technical challenges when generating and updating mapping data, and when analyzing such mapping data to provide mapping and navigation services to end users (e.g., consumers, original equipment manufacturers, etc.). One area of development has been related to generating, updating, and/or analyzing map data through use of probe data (e.g., location data collected by devices and/or vehicles equipped with sensors to report location, heading, speed, time, etc. as they travel in a road network). However, because probe data is generally reported as discrete points of data, service providers are challenged to develop automated processes for organizing and manipulating probe data to facilitate map data creation and analysis, particularly when the volume of available probe data is very high.